The Forsworn Conspiracy
Objectives *Read Eltrys' Note *Go to the Shrine of Talos *Find evidence about Margret *Find evidence about Weylin *(Optional) Talk to Margret *(Optional) Obtain the key to Margret's room *Read Margret's Journal *Find evidence about Thonar *(Optional) Obtain the key to Weylin's room *Read Weylin's Note *Find out who “N” is *Find evidence about Nepos *Return to Eltrys Quick Walkthrough #Witness Weylin's attack against Margret upon entering Markarth. #Meet Eltrys inside the Shrine of Talos #Investigate Margret’s room at the Silver Blood Inn #Investigate Weylin’s room in The Warrens #Head to the Treasury House and talk to Rhiada #Speak to Thonar inside the Treasury House #Go to Nepos' House and speak to Nepos #Return to Eltrys Walkthrough Upon first entering Markarth, the Dragonborn is witness to an argument in the market. After a man called Weylin shouts something about the Forsworn, he attempts to kill a woman named Margret, either failing or succeeding his attempt depending on if the Dragonborn intervenes. At the moment that the attacker draws his weapon, the Markarth City Guards rush towards the attacker and slay him. Afterwards, a man named Eltrys approaches the Dragonborn and hands the Dragonborn a note asking to meet him in the Shrine of Talos. There is no significant difference to the plot between saving Margret or allowing Weylin to kill her, although if Margret is saved, she rewards the Dragonborn with a Silver Emerald Necklace. The way of gathering information about Margret changes, as do some dialogues, but the rest of the quest remains the same. Go to the Shrine of Talos At the Shrine of Talos, Eltrys explains that his father was killed by the Forsworn and that he has been trying his whole life to find out why. He asks the Dragonborn to investigate Margret's background at the Silver Blood Inn and Weylin's room in The Warrens. Silver Blood Inn - Margret 's Room If Margret is dead and the Dragonborn obtained Margret's room key from her body, the room can be approached directly. Otherwise the Dragonborn must ask the bar-keeper Kleppr about Margret. The Dragonborn can also speak to his daughter, rent the room for 10 gold, bribe, intimidate, persuade, or pickpocket Kleppr to get the key. Margret's Journal is inside her room inside the end table next to the bed. Reading it will update the quest log. The journal mentions Thonar Silver-Blood and the next objective becomes "Find evidence about Thonar". If Margret is alive, she will be seated by the fireplace. She can be persuaded or intimidated, revealing that she is an Imperial investigator. She mentions Thonar Silver-Blood, which also activates the objective "Find evidence about Thonar ". The Warrens - Weylin 's room Head down to The Warrens and talk to Garvey. Garvey can be bribed, intimidated or persuaded to hand the key over. Weylin's room is the last one on the right side. Look into the chest and find Weylin's Note signed with the letter "N". The player will have to find out who this mysterious "N" is. When the Dragonborn exits The Warrens, Dryston, a mercenary, will approach stating that the investigation has gone too far into somebody's business. There is no option to avoid the brawl; defeat Dryston and he confesses that he was sent by Nepos the Nose, or "N". The quest log updates to finding evidence about Nepos. If the player is wearing any sort of enchanted armor that does proximity damage (such as the Ebony Mail ), it will cause the guards to attack. Another option is to lose the brawl. Dryston will go to Weylin's room and sit in a chair. With decent sneaking, the Dragonborn can kill him without causing any alarm to the Markarth guards. He will drop Dryston's Note; once you read it the quest log will be updated. Going back to Eltrys will grant level dependant amount of gold for both investigating Margret's and Weylin's Rooms. Finding evidence first about Nepos or Thonar will trigger the next quest stage (therefore skipping the reward part). Find evidence about Thonar The Treasury House is where Thonar is located. Talk to Rhiada and learn that Thonar doesn't want to be disturbed, although she can be convinced with a persuasion, bribe or intimidation test; the door can also be opened with lockpicking. His room is to the left and then straight ahead. Once inside, Thonar is sitting at the table. He'll say something about not wanting visitors. No matter the response, he will say to get out. As soon as the conversation is finished, there is a commotion outside in the main room. Thonar gets up and runs down the hall where there's fighting going on. Thonar's wife is murdered by Nana Ildene at which point Donnel will join in the attack. They belong to the Forsworn faction so it's safe to kill them. At this point talk to Thonar, and he will reveal the truth about Madanach. Another approach involves pickpocketing Thonar's Journal from Thonar, so his wife doesn't die and Donnel and Nana Ildene don't attack anyone. The player has to avoid any conversation with Thonar as this triggers the attack. If the player has a high bounty, Betrid will become hostile towards the Dragonborn and make it impossible to complete the quest. The player can bribe one of the guards by being part of the Thieves Guild or having the speech ability to bribe guards. Finding evidence about Nepos Find evidence about Nepos by going to Nepos' house. You will be greeted by a woman named Uaile who tells the player to go away, however Nepos quickly calls from the background and tells her to let the Dragonborn pass. Talk to Nepos and he will reveal that he does not plan to let the player leave the house alive. Make sure to exhaust all dialogue options about Madanach and his plan. After the conversation with Nepos, everyone in the house attacks the player. Another way to make it more silent and safe is to quickly pickpocket Nepos' Journal from Nepos (instead of talking to him), and then run outside. If done correctly (without being seen at all after pickpocketing the journal) no one will attack the player. Return to Eltrys Back in the Shrine of Talos, three guards will be standing over Eltrys body. One guard says the player has caused a lot of trouble and a lot of work for them. He informs the player that they will pin all the murders and trouble made on the Dragonborn. At this point the player can choose to go quietly or resist arrest. Fighting them will not prevent the next quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, with the exception of shooting them with a bow before they can talk at which point the quest ends, or the player simply leave the shrine of Talos and surrender to the first guard seen. Additional Tips & Information *It is possible to save Margret in the market. However, if the player speaks to Thonar, it is not possible to save his wife; her death is scripted. *The killer can also be revealed by pickpocketing Thonar's journal off him (the key to his room can be pickpocketed from the Treasury clerk). This can be done before talking to Eltrys at the shrine. Doing this and entering the shrine spawns the guards there, and allows the player to skip over most of the quest. Trivia *If you have restored the Thieves Guild influence the guards will still send you to Cidhna mine. *The Amulet of Articulation, which can be obtained after completing certain Thieves Guild Quests, can be very useful to quickly skip through persuasions. In most stages of the quest there are persuasion options. Since persuasions almost always work with the Amulet, it will save you a lot of time. Alternativly a high speech also works *After questioning Thonar Silverblood and then witnessing the murder of his wife, Thonar may compliment Rhiada on her beauty. He will also question her on who she is married to. She explains that just last season she was wed to Eltrys to which Thonar states that Eltrys is a lucky man. From this point in the quest Eltrys will be found dead in the Shrine of Talos. Bugs FIX: (PC) If once you return after gathering all the evidence Eltrys lay in the temple dead do not fear! You can "unbreak" the quest by opening the console by typing; player.placeatme 00013394, press return and close console. A new Eltrys will spawn so you can at least get the gold reward for evidence gathering. *After receiving this quest and before meeting Eltrys at the temple for the first time, If the player pickpocket Thonar's journal, the quest will advance to stage 90, which leaves Eltrys dead in the temple. Resetting the quest has no effect. * It is advisable to dismiss your follower before completing this quest (certainly before returning to Eltyr) as they may get become trapped in the Shrine of Talos after " No One Escapes Cidhna Mine ". * In the scenario where the third guard who is supposed to talk to you about you being framed etc., it can be replaced by a Legate who only asks you if you want to join the Legion before treating you as a trespasser, there is a workaround. It seems to be possible to just type 'Setstage MS01 100' in the console to finish the quest and begin the next. * Waiting 24hrs in the room will spawn a third guard to offer dialogue and complete the quest. This method might not work properly sometimes, causing the 3rd guard to stop the conversation about the framing midway and not triggering the next quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" in that case, exiting the Shrine of Talos and waiting 8–10 hours outside and then re-entering the Shrine will trigger the conversation with the guard and the subsequent quest correctly. ** (via console): Open the console and type "setstage ms01 100". This will complete the The Forsworn Conspiracy questline and send you to jail. Once you wake up, type "setstage ms02 0", which will force the next quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" to begin. ** Completing the civil war quest sided with the Stormcloaks, before entering the shrine will replace the Legate (who is the guard captain of Markarth) by the third guard. * The game freezes if you choose to go to jail in the temple. Confirmed. * Giving Markarth to the Stormcloaks in the negotiation may cause the quest not to update or function properly. * After defeating Dryston, he may not talk, simply walking away and making the quest updates to "Find evidence about Nepos." *After fighting the Forsworn agents in the Treasury house, Thonar may not talk to you, keeping fighting indefinitely. *With Margaret alive, if you talk with her before talking to Frabbi, the optional "talk to margaret" can not be completed. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests